Unreal
by Kylief14
Summary: SUMMARY: When Tris leaves Tobias being 3 months pregnant what will happen when she returns 6 years later. What will tobias say when she returns with a child he didn't know about. The situation about tris leaving will be revealed in front of there very eyes...FYI: the story is a lot better then my summary skills LOL!
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: When Tris leaves Tobias being 3 months pregnant what will happen when she returns 6 years later. What will tobias say when she returns with a child he didn't know about. The situation about tris leaving will be revealed in front of there very eyes...FYI: the story is a lot better then my summary skills LOL!

CHAPTER 1: Eavesdrop

**HEY guys this is my first fanfiction and I'm super pumped! I will be writing at least once a day. Sadly, I don't own the characters...anyways please review and give ideas!**

Tris (POV):

"Happy sixth birthday"

I say waking up my beautiful daughter Tori. I named her after tori, my tester who concluded i was divergent and also, someone i could always crystal clear eyes flash open revealing there ocean like affect, just like Tobias's eyes.

"Thanks mommy" she says pulling me into a hug and giving my one of her great big kisses

I didn't think I could be happy ever again after I left tobias due to ANOTHER initiate kissing him. If it weren't for the 3 month baby growing in my stomach I would have committed suicide. I soon found out it was a misunderstanding but I was 2 years to late. I miss him everyday but I still have part of him through my amazing daughter.

Breaking me out of my gaze tori says, "mommy for my birthday can we go visit some family"

" anything for you my love." I say giving her another hug.

She hasn't met any other 'family' only hearing about them. So I finally will let her meet Christina or 'aunt Christina'

I talk to Christina quite a lot but have never told her about tori. I now think of it that I have never been back to dauntless after what happened and of course the war. I will have to talk to Christina and tell her everything..."this should be fun" I think to myself. Then the thought hits me like a punch in the face.

I will see tobias.

My mind goes into a jumbled mess of thoughts about him but I have to stay controlled like I did in my fear landscape, "for the sack of my daughter I tell myself"

"Come on honey I made you pancakes" I say entering the kitchen hand in hand with tori".

She immediately says "thank you" having inherited those abnegation manners from both me and tobias.

" you eat up, I have To go call your aunt telling her we will be coming in 3 days" leaving the kitchen to go get the phone in order to call Christina.

Dialing Christina's number I realize how nervous I am and when she picks up the other line says " AHHHHH TRIS I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! "

"I have missed you to, listen I'm coming back to stay for a little while and there's something I need to tell you".

"Yes"

"Well I have a daughter named tori"

"OH MY GOSH NO YOU DONT!"

She says sounding surprised.

"I told her your her aunt and was wondering if we could come and stay?"

" of course, just one question...who's the dad?"

"I guess you will find out when I get there" I say, we ramble on about shopping and how she wants to spoil tori. I tell her you dont have to but she insisted.

After a little while we hang up and I go into the kitchen feeling content and nervous at the same Time. I can't wait to go back but I'm scared of tobias reaction and millions of thoughts pop in my head: "what if he left? What if he doesn't like tori or me? What if, what if, what if,?" I guess i will find out when i get there, i tell myself. And that's all I get to until I feel the tears.

I want him back and I can only hope he wants the both of us to.

Fours ( POV)

Tris. I wake up with her in my thoughts everyday and they stay there until night, when I dream about her. I know why she left and I have tryed to tell her it was a misunderstanding but I was to late. I have tryed to find her by hunting her down. I even resorted to asking everyone in dauntless but the won't spill, even if they no.

Her picture sits by my bed side an in the control room. I look at her picture with memories that are good and bad come flooding back.

It's so hard without her that I feel so extremely depressed. Walking to the control room I realize I haven't hung out with my friends since she left. Six years since she left. I was considering suicide but then I thought, "what if she comes back." That's thought seems like a lost hope now.

The day in the control room went by slowly with memories of the initiate that kissed me, causing Tris to leave me with my anger at boiling level. Then I think about tris's beautiful tight frame and her deep grey eyes and the level drops to love.

Walking back I see Christina by her apartment answering a call. Then I hear it "TRIS I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

My breath stops and so does my heart. I walk back and thankfully Christina doesn't notice.

I listen to the entire conversation but then Christina mentions a question that makes that boiling level of anger come back, " who's the dad?" Apparently tris doesn't say yet because Christina says " why do I have to wait". they start talking about shopping at least I think and I leave. What I got out of the conversation is: tris is coming to stay and she has a daughter.

I realize I have to get tris back. No matter what. I will not loose her again and I will fight to the ends of the earth to make her realize. If she has a child I need to show her I will love them both even if its with another man. This makes me flare with fury and I have to take it out on something or somebody.

I walk to the training room and punch the bags for minutes on hours. By the time I'm done my knuckles are bleeding and my breath is heavy.

I think of tris, like always and realize I want her. I want to feel her and love her. I let a tear fall, knowing that my thought of hope of her coming back was worth it. I never cry but I'm crying of joy and the thought that my life could go back to it was six years ago, with friends and my gorgeous girlfriend. The only change is the child which I am certainly willing to love. Thoughts of worse come in when I think of the child's father and how my life could get from bad to worse.

I don't care, all i know is I want her back. I can only hope they both want me back.

**Ok guys thanks for reading. It may not be the best but I would love to here reviews about what I need to improve on or what you want to happen. I also know my grammar wasn't perfect and neither was my spelling. I did this on notes coming back from Florida on the plane. Thanks guys!**

**-kylief14**

******* LEAVE REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN PLEASE!*******


	2. Chapter 2

***** A little slow at first but keep reading it gets good real fast! ******

**Hey, thanks for all the amazing reviews. I know understand not to rush and to work on my SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! I always have had to work on that and I always will. Anyways here's the chapter and continue reading and reviewing!**

Tris (POV)

"Rise and shine, sunshine" I say in a sing song voice to tori. There they are again, those crystal clear ocean like eyes that remind me to keep going.

Since we are already packed we are traveling by car to the dauntless compound. I didn't sleep at all last night, thinking about tori and tobias and how we could finally be a family. I wonder if he knows...?

"Lets get going"I state one hour later after we have eaten and are ready.

Driving to the compound I pass the fence and the abnegation house. Millions of memories have for taken there and I have lost my grip on those memories. Most of them are with tobias but I want the memories back. The braveness and determination that I have fore taken over the past few years being in dauntless is back, and I plan on getting tobias.

Tori yells, "MOMMY MOMMY WE ARE HERE"

"Yes, are you ready to meet aunt Christina" I say pulling up to a very anxious Christina.

I get greeted with a hug and one for tori to and we head back to Christina's room.

Waiting for tori there are toys and games. After she plays for a while and me and Christina catch up in person instead of over the phone, I decide to take a walk.

I walk around of what my life used to be. Passing things that reminded of me of my great experiences with my friends and boyfriend I loved so much. I stop at the training room.

I walk in smelling the medal and sweat and it feels like the very first time I came here. Everything's the same but I feel like someone's watching me.

Four (POV)

I finally have a day off from the control room. When my days are off they are usually filled in with my fear landscape, the training room, or thoughts of tris. The training room sounds good to me today. I'm tired but I wanna feel relieved and do what I always do, fight.

I throw knives, hitting the target every single time in the bulls eye. The sounds of the knife hitting the target pulls a memory from six years ago when I threw knives at tris.

Tris.

She could be back soon and I want to know when. Then I move on to punching the bags.

The scabs on my knuckles break open, revealing the dark red color I know so well. After punching for about a hour, I sit in the back corner pulling up a chair and drink water While thinking.

It's then that the door pulls open and my breath catches. It's her, it's really her. Thank god I'm covered by a faint shadow and she can't see me.

She takes a big breath and I watch her carefully. It's then that I feel like a stalker. I mean I guess not, I lost the love of my life.

Tris touches the knives I just threw and walks around a bit but she turns to leave.

My heart starts racing and I can't think of anything to say.

"Where you been" great. That's the only thing I could get out. Stupid.

She stops dead in her tracks but she knows it's me. I can here my heart beating out of my chest but she is still. I wonder if she's ok. There it is again, protective me. I haven't seen her for years and I'm wondering if she's ok.

Tris slowly turns around, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my gosh" she says.

"Tris I have missed you so much"

" I have missed you to" she says in her small tiny voice she uses when she's nervous.

Then anger strikes in me knowing there's another guy. Four kicks into play and I nearly shout, "who's the other guy."

She lets out a tiny sob " there is no other guy"

Wait. What but I heard on the phone that...my thoughts are interrupted when she says" I need to tell you something."

"I left because of the initiate but I found out it was a misunderstanding  
But I also didn't come back for another reason, because of tori."

Anger flares in me, she didn't come back because of tori. She didn't come back for me, the love of her life because of a test instructor and a tattoo artist! Nether less, I thought she trusted tori...and I say

"YOU DIDN'T COME BACK BECAUSE OF TORI!" Almost shouting.

"Not the tori you think, tori my daughter, and yours."

I knew she must have had a daughter but I didn't no she was mine. I am shocked but also thankful because this means tris will stay and so will tori.

"When I left I was pregnant and along three months and I just couldn't take all the initiates kissing you so I left. I think part of it was the fear you didn't want me and tori, considering I didn't tell you yet it must have been a new fear. I'm sorry an I understand if you don't want us, but she's six and so smart and beautiful with your eyes and my long blond hair. Please tobias, I want you back, please?"

" tris you put me through so much hurt but I love you to much to let it get in the way. Under one condition though, I meet tori right now?" I say.

She returns by saying " sure, but under one condition, we go back to the way things were, only with one exception, tori?"

I answer by putting my hand out but she doesn't take it, instead she runs into my arms an I hope she never let's go. She grasps the small in my back and I grab her hips and plant a feather like kiss on her lips afraid that if I push to heard she might break and leave again.

We walk hand in hand to Christina room. The way are hands fit together feels like she never left. The door swings open after two knocks and there stands a tiny, small, skinny, blond haired, blue eyed beautiful girl. And I realize she's mine. All mine.

I just met her but I feel like I have known her for years. I love her and tris. She the product of mine and tris's undesirable love. She's beautiful and there's only one words to describe my amazing daughter, Unreal.

**This chapter was harder to write but I got thought it. I love the ending personally. Leave your thoughts and comments up there. Please feel free to make corrects in the a lot hope you liked it an i will update tomorrow again.**

****** LEAVE REVIEWS ON IDEAS AND IMPROVEMENTS** **PLEASE*******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I read the reviews and I really appreciate the improvement tips. The grammar and spelling mistakes should stop a bit because I'm on my computer rather then notes on my phone. Keep reviewing and reading!**

Christina (POV)

"Wow" is all I could think. I didn't see Tobias being the father coming. I mean, I can see the resemblance but just, wow. At first I was slightly mad at Tris for not telling me but after some consideration I realized she must be dealing with a lot and to just let it go.

I was playing a board game with Tori when they walked in, Tobias looking down on Tori answering the door. His face looking surprised, curious, and worried at once. The first thing he did was hug her even though Tori probably thought he was a stranger.

About a minute later they stated they would be back for dinner but wanted to talk to Tori. I shook my head at once not being able to speak from the surprise.

I love Tori even though I just met her and I want the best for her, and I think Tobias finally coming into her life could be better then the best.

Tris (POV)

Tobias and I walked into Christina apartment with little Tori spying up at Tobias and I.

" Christina can I go talk in private with them, don't worry we will be back later" I assure.

All she can do is nod probably to shocked from the surprise of a lifetime.

I pick Tori up and head back to Tobias apartment. Tori is quite, she has never been good with strangers, even though he won't be one for long.

Tobias takes out his key and we head in. Nothing has changed, and I mean nothing. Sitting on the couch with Tobias and Tori, I start to tell her.

" Hey, Tori you know how you have asked about your daddy?"

She reply's softly with a "Yes".

" Well this is your daddy."

Her eyes immediately light up with excitement. Those ocean affected eyes starring deeply into me imprinting on my heart until she turns away and gives Tobias a giant hug.

He returns it and laughs with his husky tone. " Hi Tori" is all he can mange to get out being choked up.

She comes down off is lap and asks me " Mommy do I call him Daddy?"

" Yes, you call him daddy" I say.

After a while of questions she eventually falls asleep across us. Tobias brings her into his bed, setting her down gently before tucking her in.

" So how do you like being a Dad?" I ask him.

" Its amazing, I feel like I can do anything know". Seeing Tobias so emotional is a new side of him I have never seen.

" I just don't want to hurt her like my dad-"

That's all he can mange to get out before I kiss him. I couldn't bare to listen to that, and plus I haven't kissed him or loved him so I want him. Moe then I ever had before.

His hands immediately go to my waist as mine go to his hair. I deepen the kiss and he does back. Everything this moment has to offer I want. I pull myself over to his lap and straddle him before pulling away and going into his chest. He kisses me down me neck and that very soft spot behind my ear. I pull up to find his lips again planting a small kiss on them before say,

" You will never, ever be like that, I trust you and you have to trust yourself. Don't be scared, we are in this together forever, I promise you that.

" Tris your beautiful and I love you."

I blush immediately feeling tensed, never believing I was pretty but always knowing he loved me.

" I love you to" I say taking in his smell as I hugging him.

It feels so long since I have wanted this back, and know I finally have it. I'm back to stay and I know it but I don't know where we are going to live.

" If we are finally going to be a family, where are we going to live? "I ask.

" I will get a new apartment and we will make a room for Tori. I will do anything for you both, I love you so much."

Something about that statement takes me back to the memory of us after a party. Crawling into bad and him kissing me softly along my collarbone until reaching my ravens, kissing each one. I will have to get a new one I think, For Tori.

With that we fall asleep peacefully, Tori sleeping on the bed with Tobias and I happily dreaming on the couch. Tobias and I are suddenly awakened by a piercing scream that can only be coming from the only other person in the room. Tori.

**Cliff Hanger. Sorry guys, I will be updating tomorrow, I'm not sure why Tori screamed yet but I have a few ideas. If you guys want to pitch some ideas in the reviews be my guess. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**P.S I hope my grammar and spelling was better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I got a request to write in Tori's POV. The only thing is that it might be horrible. I have thought about doing it I just don't know how. I will definitely give it a shot though, just please, no hate on it if it really bad! Thanks for the reviews ;)**

Tori (POV)

All I can remember is talking to Mommy and my new Daddy. I am finally happy that my family is complete. I always new something was wrong but being small and young have some disadvantages. The last question I asked is,

" Daddy and Mommy will you tuck me in at night?"

They both replied with an "Oh course honey," Then I was out like a light.

When my dream started I was at the beach with both my parents. We were building sand castle when all the sudden dark, scary thunderclouds came. Mommy said it was going to be all right until a lady with blond hair attacked mommy saying ' Hello, my new lab rat' and then knocked her unconscious. Daddy on the other hand was with a man holding a belt saying ' This is for your own good.' I have no idea who or what was going on but all I could think was the word 'Death.' When the belt came down to hit my new daddy I could have sworn I heard the crack and I screamed.

I guess I woke myself up with my own screaming and crying. My parents, Mommy crying and Daddy holding me, surrounded me. They said it was a nightmare and I was fine. They also explained how they used to get them all the time. I guess it wasn't just a nightmare because it happened again, this time in the middle of the night. What's even stranger was it was the same dream.

The next day I awoke in a small room with white walls on a white bed. Both mommy and daddy were in the corner watching me. When they seen I had woken they rushed over and planted feather like kisses on my head, along with soothing words I couldn't quite make out.

" What happened mommy?" is all I could mange to get out.

" Nothing darling, you will be fine." She replied and then the doctor came in.

I pretended to be asleep because I was slightly afraid. I guess daddy noticed because there was a genuine smile on his face. Even though I was pretending to be asleep I eventually fell asleep listening to the doctor talk to my parents softly, trying to make out weird words I have never heard before.

Tris (POV)

The doctor eventually came in, explaining news on Tori's strange screaming I while sleeping. He also asked us questions about the dreams she has been having. I told him everything I could. Some of the information was a little confusing I was giving him; having it come from a six year old he should have expected it.

" Nightmare disorder, or dream anxiety disorder, is characterized by the occurrence of repeated dreams during which the sleeper feels threatened or in danger. The sense of fear cause there body to react in away that will wake them up. Torus has this disorder and she wakes herself up by screaming. "

This came as a shock to me and I was filled with questions. There was know way I was not going to ask so I let them all fall out.

" Why is this happening now? This has never happened before."

" Its happening now because tori is starting to develop a more developed imagination. The imagination can be real in a sense and that's why she feels threatened."

The questions keep coming from me and I soon have all the information I need. We realize Tori is asleep again and they want to see her in observation to monitor her dreams. You to can go back and rest, you might interfere with dreaming patterns if she here's your voice. With that we go back to Tobias apartment to talk.

I realize he's been really quiet throughout this experience.

" Is everything alright?" I ask concerned.

" No, I can't help but feel this is all my fault. I have had dreams like that repeatedly of Marcus but I never understood or cared enough. Maybe if I had done something she wouldn't have to go through this."

"That is totally not true. If you think it's your fault then it is mine to. Remember, we both had nightmares but we comforted each other because of trust, and that's what we have to do for Tori."

" I guess your right but I can't help but wonder if there medicine for her to take." He says.

" I don't know, let me go real quick and check it's worth a shot, right?"

I leave kissing him on the check saying I will be back. I shop at the store realizing tea and some educational learning may help. I leave the store buying sleepy time tea along with some flash cards. I have to pick Tori up in the morning but I always tuck her in so I head to the infirmary.

She was still asleep but they allowed me to see her. I kissed her and said I loved her and then t left before the tears came. I was one hallway away from Tobias's apartment when a hand crabbed me over my mouth. He dragged down without anyone seeing towards the bottom of the Chasm. He had a mask on, so I couldn't tell whom it I was. The mask was still on but when he whispered,

" I always knew you would leave when I paid that initiate to make out with Tobias's. I always knew you would come back too, know you all mine. I can do whatever I want to you."

The thought hits me like a punch, Peter.

**Thanks guys keep reviewing and reading. Let me know what you think should happen next. Should peter do something or Tobias comes find her? Let me know! Keep REVIWEING and READING PLEASE?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, please be warned there is a couple swear words. Thanks for reviewing and reading. Enjoy.**

Tris (POV)

I have to be strong, I have to be brave and I have to speak in order for this to happen.

" Oh Yeah, who you little bitch?" He says in an almost mocking tone.

" Peter" I confidently say.

" That's where you're wrong, there's someone else."

With that, Eric walks into the room wearing no mask, or anything to cover up him. I scream as loud as I can, hoping someone will notice and come help. Being this far down into the Chasm it's a 25% chance.

" Know that we have you, are you ready to have some fun" Peter says winking at me.

" What are you going to do to me" I say questioning.

" Do things you have never even imagined possible" Eric states.

" No, please. I swear when I get out of these ropes Tobias and I will kill you."

" We could also resort to another possibility, Tori."

It's right then when I will let them do whatever they want. It's being a parent that you know you will do anything to save the kids you love.

" You can have me, just please don't hurt my daughter" I almost plead.

I am not a coward; I am dauntless, brave, and strong, worthy. I am and will always be dauntless. I prepare for the worst of what could come; Rape, torture, or even death, what could it be.

Then a voice that fills my heart with hope and determination echoes across the room. I turn just in time to see their faces, and I am immediately filed with anger.

" No, you can't have her or my daughter." Tobias says using his four voice.

Tobias (POV)

I look at the clock and find that its 11: 37 PM. immediately fear crosses my mind wondering where Tris is. She left about an hour and a half ago, it shouldn't have taken this long. I know Tris would come back she wouldn't leave me again.

I think to myself where can I find her.

I have access to the control room and if she is in the dauntless compound I will find her there. I already know where Tori is so I'm not to worried.

I turn the key and walk in. I look around at the large panel of screens watching every move. Everything seems normal and I'm about to give up when I look at the bottom of the screen. There she is at the bottom of the Chasm.

Peter seems to be questioning her. Probably deciding ways to get to her and make her suffer.

Running down to the chasm the last sentence I hear is from the one I love, Tris.

" You can have me, just please don't hurt my daughter." It sounds like she's begging.

I slowly come behind and yell using my four voice, " You can't have her or my daughter."

Peter lunges at me, but I'm stronger. I throw punches to his face smacking his jaw with my rock solid knuckles. He immediately blacks out and I realize the swelling is already coming, along with the bruises around his eyes.

I then turn to Eric. Eric is a little harder but I grab his wrist locking it into place and pulling hard. Knowing Eric is strong and wont black out easily, I break his wrist. I can here the faint crack and his wrist breaks.

I here the faint sobs of Tris trying to be strong. I carefully take her and untie her caring her in my arms back to our room. She sobs into my shirt getting it socked, but I don't mind. She's safe.

I knew she wasn't going to get away that easily. I love her too much I will fight for my life in order to keep her safe, she is my center, she is my everything.

When she about done crying, she turns to me and says, " I must look like a mess."

" You were down there and those guys were ready to hurt you in everyway possible and you care about how you look?" I ask her joking a bit.

" Can we just not talk about it, I don't even want to think about it."

I carefully hook my finger under her jaw and lift her lips to mine. I whisper against them,

" You look beautiful."

She kisses my hungrily and I can feel the lust and emotion. I will give everything in this world for her.

I graze my tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She doesn't deny and allows me in. We stay like that for a while just kissing and holding each other.

I gently slide my fingers under the hem of her shirt while her arms are around my neck. I slide her shirt up revealing her beautiful upper torso. She's gorgeous and I want her more then anything. Her eyes meet mine and she whispers against my ear,

" Love me."

After a while we are eventually limbs over each other, lying on the bed only covered by blankets. I kiss her ravens and then gently her jaw, cheeks, nose, forehead and then mouth. Barely touching her mouth I whisper so only she can make out what my lips say,

" Always."

**All right, tell me what you think. I would love to here what you say. I also didn't want to make the last scene to 'Rated m'. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIWE AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is a short chapter because I have cheer tonight. I will make a really long on tomorrow since its Friday! Thanks for the reviews, enjoy.**

Tris (POV)

I wake up feeling refreshed and happy. I turn over to see a handsome strong man lying next to me, Tobias. I snuggle up to him and kiss him on the lips, waking him up.

He reacts by kissing my neck and ravens then pulling to my mouth again. He starts kissing me patently, but I pull away.

"Tris" he moans.

" What?" I ask half jokingly.

" Come back! I want to kiss you…"

" No, we have to go pick up Tori and meet up with Uriah since I haven't seen him. He said he might take Tori zip lining, but m still deciding on that one.

I get into the shower and bring a fluffy white towel with me. I let the hot water steam against my skin, cleaning it from all that has happened.

When I'm done, I realize I forgot to bring in clothes. I grip the towel firmly against me and walk out, picking out some black skinny jeans, and a black crop top that shows my stomach a little bit. I throw on some small black stud earing and line my eyes with black eye liner and mascara. I brush my hair and teeth and rush out quickly, kissing Tobias and go to pick up Tori.

I walk in and see her beautiful eyes glaring at me.

" Mommy I missed you!" she says pulling me into a tight hug.

" I missed you to."

I grab her and take her to the cafeteria to pick up some breakfast. She picks out a plump chocolate chip muffin and then we head back to Tobias's apartment and get ready to take a walk.

**1 WEEK LATER….**

I wake up feeling the worst I have every felt in my life. I look to my left and see Tobias sleeping and then I quickly check on Tori. About 3 days ago we got her room set up and she loves it.

I am quickly taken out of my gaze when I feel my stomach start to heave and rush to the bathroom. I sit there for what feels like a hour getting sick. I feel to hands slip around my hair and know its him. When I'm done I get up and wash myself off.

He kisses me on my lips gently but I pull away, knowing how horrible I must taste and smell.

" What's wrong" Tobias asks gently.

" I must stink and you're kissing me?"

" Yes, I love you."

" I love you to, but maybe later after I brush my teeth I say winking at him.

The wink fades into my face as it tightens and becomes emotionless. Im late. I haven't missed my period in so long, this cant be happening again.

" What wrong now." he asks taking my elbow and pulling my into a hug.

" Nothing"

"Don't tell me its nothing." He says genuinely.

" Well, never mind, its just my imagination."

He doesn't ask again but I know its not. It can't be. Not again, please. I can't be pregnant.

**Ok, do you guys want her to be pregnant again? If so, what gender: boy or girl? What about twins? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Thanks for reading, please keep reviewing **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I was thinking about what to write and how to start this chapter. This is a little short because I'm preparing for a big, long chapter when I have time. Let me know what you think! Thanks ;) **

Tris (POV)

The first thing I think to do is go to Christina's. I knock on the door,

" Hey, Tris-" Christina says but that all she can say before I cut her off with,

" I think I'm pregnant again."

" WHAT!" she yells, I think happily.

" Before anyone hears us lets go get a test done at the infirmary to make sure your right."

We walk to the infirmary and before you know it the doctor hands me a cup to take to the bathroom. After a few minutes I go back into the room and wait for what seems like hours, but only 5 minutes.

There's a knock on the door but then she comes in,

" Tris, I have exciting news for you. Congrats you are pregnant. I will need to see you in 2 weeks to follow up. Okay?"

"Okay." I say while filling out papers.

Christina's just staring at me clearly excited because of the grin on her face.

" How are you going to tell four?"

" I don't know I guess ill figure it out when the times right."

Part of me hopes it a girl because he was never there to see the birth of tori. ' How am I going to tell Tobias' I ask myself. I tell Christina im going, and she says 'good luck.'

I make my way to our apartment and realize I forgot my key I was in such a rush. I knock twice and Tori answers.

" Hi mommy!" she says wrapping me in a hug.

" Hi honey, do you know where daddy is?"

She takes my hand and drags me to the couch where Tobias is sitting watching T.V.

" Honey, will you please go in your room for a couple minutes," I ask softly. She doesn't say anything just nods her head and walks away.

" Tobias, I need to tell you something."

He shoots me a worried look and moves closer, grasping my hand and kisses my check lightly.

" I'm pregnant."

**Ok, I thought this deserved a whole chapter by its self and plus I'm in a rush before sports and homework. Let me know what you think, keep reviewing and reading. Thanks.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys, just letting you know this is not a chapter. I am in the middle of writing a really long chapter but I am stuck on ideas. I'm only 13 and not really sure how to express the pregnant part or keep it interesting SO I NEED IDEAS!. If you have any ideas please PM me or review ASAP! THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT ASWELL! LEVE REVIEWS! I will update by Thursday! Thanks again**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys sorry I took so long to update. I had some trouble thinking up ideas, so let me now what you think in the reviews please.**

Tobias (POV)

"I'm pregnant."

My thoughts immediately revert back to Tori and how I wasn't there for the birth. I have always desperately wanted to see Tris have another baby just so I can be there from the beginning. Not being there for my own child is almost as worse as Marcus abusing me. Not being able to see her first few birthdays, her growing from such a young age to the six year old she is now, and for not getting her from and two school is just as bad as the belt coming down on my back blistering my skin.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. Ever since tris left I have gotten more emotional. I guess it was the affect of not having her small, fragile fram wrapped around my being my backbone to my life. When I didn't have her for 6 years my back was slowly chipping and breaking away due to me not having the support I needed to keep fighting.

" Tobias, are you okay." Tris asks and I realize I haven't said anything and was only running over my thoughts.

" Tris, this is- its…." But that all I get to before I crush my lips to hers. Not knowing how to express my thoughts with words I thought I would just show her.

This kiss isn't hungry or desperate, its passionate and it reminds me of our first kiss at the bottom of the Chasm.

I finally pull away and state, " When are we going to tell Tori?"

" I want to tell her when I start showing, actually I want to tell everyone when I start showing. I have to go back in 2 weeks anyways." She says with a little more enthusiasm in her voice then before.

I turn up to get some water from the kitchen for the both of us when I think I see a shadow. It was just a slight movement but it could have been my own. Look at me I'm imagining shadows. Its probably nothing anyways.

After talking and reading some books with Tori for about three hours Tris says she's going to talk to Christina to let her now that she told me.

Tris leaves and me and Tori decide to watch Finding Nemo, but we fall asleep about 30 minutes into the movie.

Unknown (POV)

When I was waling by Tobias apartment I saw someone I thought I would never see ever again, Tris. That's not it though, I also heard she's pregnant again, what good information to get back at her for placing before me in the ranking for initiation and one other thing that only one person knows. I wonder when I will approach her. When I see that's when I will say something. I decide that for know I will plan my great revenge.

Tris (POV)

I tell Tobias I have to leave to tell Christina that I told Tobias the news and results of his reaction.

I cant even get through the second knock on the door when Christina almost burst through her own door and screams, " TELL ME EVERYTHING WHAT DID HE SAY!"

"Calm down stress is not good for my baby." I say with a sarcastic grin.

" Will you just shut up and tell me" she asks.

I tell Christina everything, from what I said to what Tobias says. All she can do is smile. When I'm done she pulls me into a hug and says, " I'm so happy your back, I missed you so much."

" You have no idea how much I missed you, it was so hard to get through what I did without my best friend right by my side.

Christina can be a know it all sometimes but when you need a best friend she is always there. She always knows exactly what to say without crossing the line of trying to hard. When I say that what I wen through was hard without her I really mean it. And with all the hormones and stress, I honestly have no idea how I did it actually.

After talking for about 20 more minutes on cute baby things like names and genders I decide to go home. When I leave Christina's apartment I get about two hallways down when I run into someone I haven't seen since I left, Uriah.

" URIAH!" I yell at him.

" Hey Tris" he says. I was expecting something a little happier but all I got was a weak smile and a deceiving and disappointing look in his eyes.

" I know we haven't seen each other in 6 years, but I still know you, what's wrong?' I ask confused.

" I cant really explain it here, come with me and ill show you."

I took me about a minute to respond because I wasn't sure if I should go or not. I know I should trust him but a part of me feels like I shouldn't.

Uriah (POV) **AKA: UNKNOWN!**

I run into Tris in the hallways. I ran over my plan but I didn't think I was going to run into her this early. I thought maybe at dinner would be a good time but why not now. She sets it up perfectly with her questions and I no nows my shot.

" I can't really tell you here, come with me." I tell her hoping she will take my bait and sure enough she does by saying,

" I guess it couldn't hurt." She admits.

Tris (POV)

He leads me towards a series of hallways that lead towards the fear landscape. When we get there her spins my around and pulls out a knife pressing it into my neck and whispers into my ear,

" I heard you got knocked up yet again by that loser of a boyfriend. You deserve better, you deserve hotter, And HELL YOU DESERVE ME!"

Wait, what happened to Uriah? This cant really be him. It cant, it cant, it just cant.

" We could run off you know, me and you and your baby. I will be your baby's daddy better then Four will ever be" he spits fours name at me in attempt to upset me, and it works.

The knife presses deeper into my neck to make a small incision and I feel warm liquid dripping down my neck, to my surprise I am calm not running on adrenaline, just calm.

" Uriah please don't do this" I manage to get out, " I will agree to whatever you want just let me go, please."

Two words; Reverse phycology.

He releases me and I grab the knife punching him in his jaw with my elbow and side kicking his legs from under him only to be pinned on top of him.

" I think you should have learned by now, I mean after all, I did rank first."

" That's only because of your stupid boyfriend."

I punch him with my right fist, " Oh yeah, because that punch definitely looks like my boyfriends doing", I say.

I lower my hear to his ear whispering,

" Don't mess with me Uriah." With that I give another punch with my right fist to his temple knocking him unconscious. I get up from on top of him, not bothering to take him to the infirmary and walk off to Tobias.

Its nice to know that I can still protect myself after six years. But, I'm not longer protecting myself, I'm protecting my family, my only family: Tobias, Tori, and my growing baby.

**Hey, what do you think about it? Keep reviewing and reading. Thanks for all your amazing ideas, you guys are the best! Thanks.**


	10. Authors note againSORRY!

Hey guys, I just wanted to say sorry this is not a chapter. I am also saying sorry for not writing in a whole 10 days! My finals are coming up and I have been studying for French and other stuff like crazy! Ok, anyway I will be writing on Sunday hopefully and posting at night because I have a cheerleading competition this weekend. Again, sorry this is a authors not a chapter. ( I absolutely hate authors notes) Thank you for being patient and I will definitely upload in the next 3-4 days! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, finally updating! **

**3 MONTHS LATER!**

**Tris (POV)**

I'm finally showing a little baby bump, and I can't help but be happy about it. Every woman says it's the worst feeling in the world, growing big and being tired and achy all the time, but to me its like an escape. It reminds me what its like for new experiences even though I have done this once. Its new because of Tobias because he's here with me.

"Ready to go" Tobias says to me, holding Tori as I look in the mirror. I'm wearing tight black skinny jeans and a loose black V-neck shirt that shows the little cleavage I know have from being pregnant, while also sporting my baby bump. Im wearing black combat boots and my hair in a messy bun, with my eyes looking fierce because of my makeup. I mean today is the day the initiates come, I have to look good.

" I guess so" I answer back a little hesitant.

First we go to drop Tori off at Dauntless daycare and then we make our way to the cafeteria to sit with Christina, Zeke, and yes, Uriah. He apologized to me and said he was drunk even though he didn't seem like it. It took me a while to talk to him again. I still don't trust him but I still socialize with him.

Tobias goes to the line and gets a trey for himself of a muffin and two sausages and the same for me.

" Slow down, your going to choke" Christina laughs at me as I engulf all the food on my plate.

" Hey, I have to feed Two stomachs now" I say a little more harshly then intended.

" Sorry" I mutter, while Christina answer with a " Its cool."

I look down at my phone and realize its 10:00; the initiates come at 10: 30,

" We got to go" I say to Tobias and everybody else.

Tobias and I get up to leave and make our way over to the net. I wasn't going to train the initiates with Tobias because of me being pregnant, but my mind was set. I am stubborn; anyone who knows me knows that. Tobias and I actually argued, not badly but enough over it. I won because I told him I would extra careful. He said it was fine just I can't teach the first part of the training. I have to sit and watch….joy!

I get lost in my thoughts but am soon pulled back by Tobias strong squeeze on my hand and a flash of Blue drop from the whole in the ceiling. I pull a boy with Brown hair and green eyes out of the net. He's mysterious looking, and handsome, but nothing compared to Tobias. He takes my hand and looks my body up and down clearly not seeing my stomach. He smirks at me and gives me a wink.

I see Tobias out of the corner of my eye give him death glares but I hole him back.

" Name?" I ask the boy

" Neils" replies the boy.

" Make the announcement four"

" First jumper- Neils!"

I can already tell this group will be a good one. I don't think Neils was being serious about checking me out, he seems like a nice kid. He kind of reminds me of a character in one of my favorite books, Catching fire, Finnick.

The rest jump down with 7 in total, a low group I think to myself. There's three from erudite, two from candor, one from abnegation, and one from amity, of course there's the dauntless born and there 9 in total for them.

I catch Neils looking at me again, and this time it makes me wonder if he was being serious. This look though wasn't an " I think you're a hot one" look but an " I know who you really are" Look.

We get to the part where we split and four says

" I'm Four and this is Six" in his instructor voice.

"Like the numbers?" the amity girl asks.

I see Neils looking again, and I just can't take it. I pull him down the hallway far away so no one else can hear me. I told four before he answered the amity girl what I am doing. I walk off pulling the Ear of Neils with me.

" Who are you and why do you keep staring at me?" I practically yell.

**Ok, Please Review! I will update soon, You guys are going to be so surprised who Neils is. Try to guess in the Reviews, if you guess right you can be in a shootout in the next chapter! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**REALLY IMPORTANT PART TO THE STORY (NEILS) READ THIS!:**

**Ok, so no one guessed right because the part of divergent with this detail wasn't that important enough to remember. Ok, so you remember Tori the tattoo/ tester for the test had a brother that was divergent. Well on page 258-259 (read over it if you have to) it states that she had a brother named Georgie, except I don't like that named so I changed it to Neils LOL! It also said they found his body in the chasm but forget that part ****poof!**** It never happened in my fan fiction! LOLOLOL. Ok so you will find out more about him….NOW!**

Neils (POV)

I was supposed to be dead. They, he, Eric found out about my divergence and tried to throw me over the chasm. But me, coming from Erudite got him to compromise. I told him I would become faction less, after a little more argument he gave in. The one thing he told me was to be careful. He said he liked me and he only let me go because of that. The thing he never said was that I couldn't come back. I stayed in touch with Tori my sister and she told me all about Tris. I came expecting to find her and sure enough did.

I knew it was her right away, I could sense it, feel it. Its like being divergent you can sense others to. I also saw her stomach but didn't give that away as she pulled me out of the net and I looked her over with a wink. I am about 25 now, but I am posing as an initiate to get to Tris and found out more about what I have missed. Plus, I want back in dauntless. I hope no one recognizes me.

As Four and "Six" lead us to the chasm I stare at her. I know she can feel them burning into her like holes.

I'm blocking out Fours annoying voice just starring at Tris trying to get her to notice me, and when the amity girl asks about there names I no she has. She pulls my ear down a hallway.

" Who are you and why do you keep starring at me" she says in a harsh tone.

I explain everything to her and she just stands there with a gapping mouth.

"I need to show you something, NOW!" she yells.

But me, being the stubborn smart mouth I am, I simply reply,

" I know your eager to get to know me." I give her a wink and she just glares at me

" But I really need to act like I am at least an initiate, so if you will excuse me" and with that I walk off. I will talk to her later.

XXXXXXPAGE BREAKXXXXXX

After I Dinner I slip a note under Tris and Fours apartment door. I told her to meet me at the train tracks as twelve. I said she can bring Four and Tori her daughter if she wanted to. I know about Tori from the actual Tori my sister.

I get back to the dorms and set my alarm for 11:40 and crawl into my cot. I drift off with the memories of everyone I loved until I remember nothing.

I am awoken by an annoying ringing and get up quickly so no body hears and awakens. I walk slowly down to the train tracks where I see two dark figures. I know immediately its Four and Tris and walk over to them.

" So what did you want to show me? " I ask a little harsher then I expected.

Four jumps in and says, " More like tell instead of show, just follow us. Its not safe to talk here."

**I know it wasn't that good, you guys were probably expecting more! Ok let me know what you guys thought though, KEEP READING AND REVIEEWING PLEASE! Thanks guys 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, my story is temporarily on hold do to me writing a story with dauntlessbabe. I will comeback to this I promise, but because of the writing and im going on vacation in like a week, and im babysitting everyday every week for the next 3 weeks. Thanks for understanding guys, you are the best!


End file.
